One Week Lovers
by Aru Akise's Wife
Summary: Kaori Fujimiya and Yuuki Hase have been close friends for a year now, and things between them have been going just fine... until someone from Kaori's past changes everything. Yuuki will stop at nothing to stop Kaori from forgetting. He is determined to make her remember. But along the way, they develop feelings that they never thought they would feel...


"Hase, do you want to go and get crepes after school today?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the sound of Fujimiya's voice. I was on the roof with her, as usual. That's what we did at lunchtime. Lunch is my favourite part of the day, because it's just us, alone. We don't often get to spend too much time together in lessons because she's with Yamagishi and the others, but I'm happy that she does spend time with her girlfriends. I leaned up from the fence, and smiled at her.

"Sure, but will you're mom mind?" I asked her.

"Mom won't care if she knows I'm with you," she said, smiling her beautiful smile at me. "She would probably beg you to come inside for tea afterwards."

"Oh yeah, just like last time," I said.

_"I'll see you later then!" I said, waving at Fujimiya as I walked out of her gate._

_"Goodbye Hase, and thank you for the great day!" she said, waving back._

_I waved one last time, and shut the gate to her house, but that moment, her mother opened the door._

_"HASE!" She shouted, running up to me and hugging me. "Its so good to see you!"_

_"Um, you too miss Fujimiya," I said, trying to wriggle off of her._

_"You have to come in for some dinner! I made an extra large helping," she said, pulling me indoors._

_"I don't want to be a bother!" I said, getting dragged through the door._

_"You a problem? Never!" she said, laughing._

_I looked at the giggling Fujimiya, and smiled. I knew there was no way out of it._

"I sorry about the way she acted, she just gets excited when I bring friends around," she said, shaking her head. "You especially."

"It's fine, she's really nice," I said, ruffling my hair.

"She very embarrassing," she said, face palming.

She removed her hand to reveal a very red mark on her forehead where she had smacked it. I burst out loud with laughter, trying to control myself. I don't know why I found it so funny, it's just that Fujimiya is always really cute, and to see her with a mark like that on her face was hilarious.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I kept on laughing, teasing her and making her annoyed. She looked away as if she were in a huff. I stooped laughing and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Fujimiya? Did I upset you?" I asked, concerned.

"Gotcha!"

She suddenly started ticking me and making me laugh even more. Tickling is my weakness, and Fujimiya is the queen of tickling. She knows exactly where to tickle me and how pin me down so I can't run away. I begged her to stop, but as usual, she wouldn't. I tried to get away but she leaned down onto my leg to stop me.

"So, what's on my face?" she asked me, sweetly. Clearly not letting me go until I tell her.

"You have a red mark on your face!" I blurted out, wriggling.

She let me crawl away from her. I edged away from her slowly, in case she tried to do it again. I rubbed my leg slightly, because she has really pointy elbows, which dig into your leg. She got out a mirror and looked at the mark. She shook her head and put it away.

"Why are you rubbing your leg? Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Only slightly. You know, you may look innocent, but you are as vicious as a tiger," I said, smiling.

"I guess that's a good thing," she said, looking into the distance.

The bell rang then, meaning me and Fujimiya would have to go our separate ways. I groaned, and stood up, brushing the dirt off of my uniform.

"What lesson do we have?" I asked her.

"Well, its Thursday, so we have maths," she said, picking up her bag. "I'll meet you after school at the gates."

She started to walk off, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Aren't we going to walk to class together?" I said, letting go of her arm.

"Sorry, but I have to go find Saki before class, and don't you want to catch up with Shougo?" she said.

"I guess," I said, disappointed.

"Good, I'll see you after school then," she said smiling. She ran off, leaving me alone on the roof.

It wasn't long before I left after her to find Shougo. I wasn't really interested in finding him, because I spend all my lessons with him. There is never anything new with him, he just… exists. He's still a good pal though. I slowly walked to the history classroom, and as usual, there he was, sleeping at his desk. I sighed and sat next to him in my desk.

"You awake?" I asked him, leaning back in my chair.

I heard him mumble something.

"I'm meeting with Fujimiya after school today, so you don't have to wait for me," I said.

He didn't reply. He stayed still as a statue.

"Class starts in a moment, you don't want teach seeing you asleep," I said, kicking his chair slightly.

Finally, he slowly leaned up from his desk. It's good to know that he does want to learn. He yawned and sighed, then turned to me.

"If Sir asks anything, just tell him I ran a marathon last lesson," he said, lying back down.

Never mind, he doesn't care.

"But we just had lunch!" I said, annoyed.

"Tell him I ran through that as well," he mumbled.

I muttered to myself things about him. Sometimes he does really irate me, event though he's my friend.

"Honestly Saki, I thought you knew that we have maths!"

"Oops, I forgot."

"She's useless, isn't she Fujimiya?"

"Oh no, she's just forgetful!"

I watched Fujimiya enter the class with the other girls. She must've noticed me staring, because she waved.

"Kaori, do you want to come to my house after school?" asked Saki, holding Fujimiya's hands.

"Sorry Saki, but I'm bust after school," she said.

"Huh? Doing what?" Saki asked, letting go of her.

"I'm going to get crepes with Hase," she said, smiling.

"But you're always hanging out with him!" she said, annoyed.

"Sorry, maybe another time," apologised Fujimiya, walking to her desk to my left. "Did you hear all that?"

I nodded leaned back even further in my chair.

"Yamagishi sure is annoying," I said, sounding cross.

"Saki is a bit of a handful," said Fujimiya, agreeing with me.

"She's not that bad, you're the annoying ones," mumbled Shougo in his seat.

"I thought you wanted to sleep? And why do you care?" I asked him.

"No reason," he whispered.

I sighed, and watched sir walk into class and start the lesson. I didn't really pay attention, like always. It's not a big deal. I'll just have another study session with Fujimiya. I just wish that I could spend more time with her in one week. Seeing as she forgets everything on Monday, I try my best to do as much with her as possible.

And That's not going to change.


End file.
